bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Massacre God Belfura
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20535 |no = 761 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 28 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 4 |animation_attack = 149 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0041 |movespeed_skill = 0.0041 |speedtype_attack = 2 |speedtype_skill = 2 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 28, 32, 36, 40, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 13, 12, 10, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88 |bb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 10, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 9, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A disciple who descended to Bariura in order to seal an ancient dragon. After joining a group of humans to defeat the ancient dragon, she warned them against the demonic presence that accompanied their mutual enemy. It is said that Belfura's confidence in her own powers had a strong influence in Arus's mentality at the time. Once they had reached the battlefield, she entrusted the dragon to the humans while she faced the other demon on her own. She used her strong conviction to fight against the calamity that had now completely escaped its seal. |summon = Life as a human. No matter how difficult it may be, higher beings should've sympathized. |fusion = What a peculiar human. You remind me of those honest people. Hmph, how unlike me to say that... |evolution = Ancient Dragon Rhaegar! My sworn and loyal friend, I command you to release your true power! | hp_base = 4523 |atk_base = 1484 |def_base = 1568 |rec_base = 1327 | hp_lord = 6370 |atk_lord = 1961 |def_lord = 2082 |rec_lord = 1747 | hp_anima = 7113 |rec_anima = 1549 |atk_breaker = 2159 |def_breaker = 1884 |atk_guardian = 1763 |def_guardian = 2280 |rec_guardian = 1648 |def_oracle = 1983 | hp_oracle = 6073 |rec_oracle = 2044 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 240 |rec_bonus = 420 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Serious Epidemic |lsdescription = Chance of inflicting a random status ailment when attacking & boost in damage dealt during Spark |lsnote = 7% chance of inflicting Curse, Poison, Paralysis, 10% chance to inflict Injury, Weakness, Sickness and 30% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Styx |bbdescription = 15 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies & chance of decreasing Atk and Def for one turn |bbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of Atk and/or Def stats |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Glacier Dragon |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Water attack on all enemies, chance of decreasing Atk and Def for one turn & boosts allies' BB gauge |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 30% of Atk and/or Def stats and 8 BC fill |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 20534 |evointo = 20537 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 20191 |evomats7 = 60224 |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Dragon War |addcatname = Belfura3 }}